The present disclosure relates to providing an indication of a date of first use or a date of inspection on a device and is particularly suited to devices that have a limited service lifetime, such as load bearing devices, and which are frequently washed.
This disclosure relates primarily, but not exclusively, to patient support devices such as slings, vests and lift sheets, such as those available from Liko AB of Luleå, Sweden. These devices are designed to support patients in use, and so it is desirable that they are strong enough to bear the load of any patient during their lifetime. A failure of one of these devices could possibly have consequences for the patient. To ensure that devices being used are robust enough, they are given a limited service lifetime, calculated based on an expected frequency of use, after which they are taken out of service. They are also inspected regularly for damage and wear and taken out of service early if appropriate.
Many different suggestions have been made on how to ensure that these devices are taken out of service at the appropriate time. But every solution requires a record of the date of first use of the device, and preferably a record of inspections that have taken place. One simple solution is to mark the device with a marker pen or with an attached clip with an indication of a date of first use or a date of end of service lifetime that caregivers can easily read before each use.
A problem with this approach is that the devices are washed frequently, typically every week, and sometimes after each use. Repeated washing means that markings or clips are worn off or washed away. It is then impossible to tell when the device was first used, when it was last inspected and when it should be taken out of service.
Another method that has been proposed is to cut a hole in the device or in a label attached to the device, or to cut off a portion of a label on the device, to provide an indication of a date of first use. While a hole cannot be washed off, it has been found that it can locally reduce the strength of the device or label which later causes the device or label to break. Breaking of the device or label is typically caused by the growth of a crack inevitably formed when using scissors in a fabric or plastic material. If the label breaks, then the record of the date of first use can be lost.
So there is a need for a means for recording a date of first use and dates of inspection of devices with limited lifetime that is simple to use, inexpensive, robust and reliable.